


Happy birthday to myself

by beingvv



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Hakuba's Birthday Fic, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-29
Updated: 2008-08-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: 白马探找到黑羽快斗的时候，对方正在篮球架的边上听音乐盘腿养神，见他靠近伸出手招呼：“嗨，你来了，坐啊。”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 6





	Happy birthday to myself

**Author's Note:**

> 08年写给白马君的生日贺文，完全不记得自己写过这篇，虽说也是非常中二，但还是觉得有点值得珍惜的少年气息，于是补档放上来 w

白黑111题 第76 happy birthday to myself  
  


白马探找到黑羽快斗的时候，对方正在篮球架的边上听音乐盘腿养神，见他靠近伸出手招呼：“嗨，你来了，坐啊。”  
如此正常客气乃至亲切的招呼令来者的脚步明显停滞了一下，稍顿，目光下移，落在离自己最近的地面上，“这些是什么？”  
皱皱的塑料纸上面，铺满了以甜食和薯片为主的零食，并在以一种稳定的速度逐件消失，白马不得不再次感叹他这位同班同学的进食效率和不懈的努力。  
“如果我打扰到你了的话……”  
黑羽的唇齿间发出了细小的表示对他的英式客气极度蔑视的爆破音，白马坐了下来。  
“我想你应该会找到这里，八月的学校虽然放假但你熟知我的翻墙能力，第一个去看的地方必然是天台，而从天台上往下一望便能看到操场。以及篮球架。的下方。”  
黑羽用左手拉出耳机，用并不算清晰的逻辑表述完这么一段话，又将耳机放了回去，随着音乐开始摇头晃脑。  
“至于为什么我知道你会找到这里……”还没有等白马接话，黑羽自顾自地再次开了口，似乎没有意识到自己戴着耳机而有些大声，“因为我知道你就是这样一个执著的变态啊。”  
将目光放远到天际浮动的霞光的黑羽并没有看见白马的微笑。  
就这样沉默了片刻，白马向后靠去，几何形体的篮球架脚硌得背脊有些痛，黑羽则探身又取了一包蛋糕。  
在拆开塑料包装和细小的咀嚼声里，白马问了一句：“你又为什么在这里呢，黑羽君？”  
黑羽没有回答，双唇轻轻掀动，依稀分辨得出是跟着歌曲在哼唱。  
呀咧呀咧，完全是孩子气的不礼貌举动呢。白马无奈地收回注视对方等待答案的目光。  
最近黑羽对他看不顺眼的对象采取的是消极抵抗方式，passive resistance，就好比历史上希特勒入侵波兰时，波兰公民一面进行罢工，一面往纳粹的坦克上撒花，如今黑羽一面忍耐着白马的陪伴，一面尽最大努力地忽略着他的存在。  
白马的余光扫到了被同学丢弃在地上的包装纸。  
“黑森林蛋糕，口感不错，的确会给感官带来一时的愉悦，与此同时的，黑羽君，你刚刚吞咽下腹的相当于五十克脂肪。”  
黑羽又咬了一口蛋糕，并喝了一口饮料。  
“西式甜点里的糖分会被人体迅速溶解并吸收，以至我现在可以想象这五十克脂肪将堆积在你身体的哪个部分，说真的，如果KID发福了并影响演出，那对中森警官会是一个相当大的打击。”  
黑羽在吞咽下最后一口蛋糕后，没有停顿地伸手取了第二块。  
“听得见吗？黑羽君？顺便说你的嘴角沾上了不怎么雅观的蛋糕屑，还有，你的衬衫似乎扣错了扣子。”  
飞鸟从空中划过，目光追随着羽翼痕迹的黑羽微侧过头，随即讶异地摘下耳机：“你说什么了吗？”  
白马沉默地注视着身边的同学，目光或许过于探究，对方微微皱起了眉。  
“说你变态还真是没错……”转过了头继续先前的自言自语，“这种眼神还真是让人感到不爽……”  
黑羽搓了搓手臂，将耳机塞回原处，换个姿势抱膝望着天空。  
在确认自己无论如何挑衅，对方都听不见而没有反应之后，白马以同样轻而平缓的声调转了一个话题：  
“我会在这里的原因，我想你不会不知道。”  
“真不知道青子为什么会看上这种人……”  
啊啊，完全没有在听呢。  
白马思索了一下，决定任由这种情况发展下去，“虽说我不是执着于这些所谓特殊的日子的人，但或许惯性使然……”  
“不光是青子，还有一大半的女生……据说剩下没有表态的女生是因为觉得自己高攀不起……”  
“在今天，我还是利用了这个借口……”  
“……真是可笑。”  
白马微微睁大了眼睛，随后苦笑了下。  
“想见你。”  
视线里是黑羽不满的嘀咕，和暴力撕开糖果包装的动作。  
“明明知道很不可理喻……但是抑制不住这种心情。”  
白马停顿了一下，将脸转向身侧。少年被夕阳柔化的轮廓变得异常清晰。  
“因为是被冠以特殊意义的日子。所以想和被冠以特殊意义的人在一起。”  
黑羽仰起头将糖果倒进嘴里，两腮鼓得满满地开始艰难的咀嚼运动。白马有些失神地看着贪吃的黑羽，心想对方还没蛀牙真是漫画及同人设定上的一个超级bug。  
“以KID超强的记忆力和观察力……黑羽君不可能不知道今天是什么日子吧。”  
身边的同学似乎终于吃饱喝足，长叹一口气往边上靠去，力道有些过猛，重重地摊跌在了地上。  
与此同时，旁观着黑羽自说自话一系列动作的白马，以非常缓慢的语气结束了自己的独白：  
“happy birthday to myself.”

  
在此之后，有一段非常长的静默。  
白马突然发现理应在忙着揉脑袋和龇牙咧嘴大声诅咒的同班同学在一反常态地凝视着他。安静地。或者说是平静地。一言不发地。那种如静止的海般包容的眼神。每当喜欢像孩子般折腾的黑羽露出这样的眼神，白马便会觉得遇到了旗鼓相当的对手。像是与KID在月光下的对峙。那样沉默又奔涌的暗流。  
很慢很慢地，他看见黑羽做出了一个手势。  
“……？”  
少年摊开的手掌上，躺着右耳的耳机，白马略带疑惑地站起身走过去，并适时适应对方的话题转换：  
“话说回来，平时黑羽君都听什么样的……音乐……呢……”  
闲聊的话语在说到一半的时候被切断，白马正在调整耳机的手突然僵在了半空。  
“我平时啊……”  
震惊目光的终点是对方恶作剧得逞的小恶魔笑脸。  
“我的爱好之一就是探听那些不应该被听到的秘密。”  
在白马从惊讶逐渐调整为了然的眼神中，黑羽慢慢地做出一串口型：  
happy birthday to you,  
in this special day,  
from your special one.

  
右耳的耳机里，是长久的静默。

  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 黑羽没有在听音乐，白马说的话他全听见了 ww


End file.
